Our Tiny School!
by So Wrong It's Amber
Summary: What would happen if Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone visited a small school in Ottery St Mary, that just so happen to be school to 3 obsessed fan girls?… Random story about me and my friends, dedicated to Gemzz Lala and Tazzii! R R, AH
1. 1 Headteacher Say WHAT!

_**Heyy**_

_**I really wanted to write this, cuz I basically had a dream about this, and I wanted to make it into a story!! Stars me and my friends ^_^ and my school, and some other friends will be in later chapters**_

_**Enjoy! X **_

_I stared out the window looking at the blue sky. We were on project week, doing reporting. __**(A/N: Project Week is a thing we have in our school where in the 2**__**nd**__** to last week you can choose from a load of activities to do; skiing, zoos, days of sports, days of music, you can even go to Paris or London for the week! And whilst we're away doing that, the year 6's who are gunna be year 7's in September come and spend a week at our school, to get used to it. Anyway, this year me and Gemzz did Learn To Be A Reporter.) **__We were interviewing Miss Terraj __**(A/N anyone who goes to Kings -if there are any :P- swap Miss Terraj round and put another t on the end… what do you get? :P ) **__about the school year. After that we asked her if she had anything special planned for the end of the year. What she said next made me pay attention… _

"_Well, I'm sure your aware of the very successful movie Twilight?" _

_I immediately sat up and started bouncing in my seat._

"_Is she okay?" Miss Terraj asked Gemma, pointing to me._

"_Oh yeah," Gemma explained, "She's kinda obsessed with Twilight. Whenever someone mentions it she starts bouncing and sounding like an excited hamster…" _

_I calmed down and listened to our head teacher. _

"_Well, yes then I'm sure you're familiar with, um… Robert Patteson? "_

"_PattINson, actually." I corrected. Don't EVER call him Robert Patteson. _

"_Yes, and um, Jackson Rathbourne? " I saw Gemma sit up. _

"_Jackson RathBONE. Not -Bourne." She said. _

"_ok, so Robert PattINson and Jackson RathBONE. Ok, and Kellan Lutz?"_

_Laura, who had been slumped back looking at her nails, now sat up and began looking around excitedly… _

"_WHAT? KELLAN? WHERE?! My Klutz! MINEEE!!!!!" _

_And they call me the excited hamster… _

"_Anyway…" our Head carried on. "Yes, they have decided to make special visit to one school. I entered our school into it, and we won!" _

_We sat there for about 5 minutes in shock, just staring at her. _

"_Um…is that good?" She asked after we practically stopped breathing. We immediately started jumping up and down and screaming. _

"_Ill take that as a yes then…"_

"_They're coming here? To our tiny school?! EEEEEEE!!!" I shouted _

_Just then the bell rang. It was the weekend - time to get ready! _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_**Hey, sorry its quite short but I wanted to get a bit up before I had to go out! Hope you like this, ill get round to updating JAWs asap!!! But hope you like this, I might update this later, depend what time I get back**_

_**Bye for now**_

_**xxx**_


	2. 2 Suspicions

!! X

**I burst into the canteen, searching for Gemma and Laura. I saw them in the corner and ran over to them excitedly. I had got up this morning at 6 am, unable to sleep anymore. We still had to wear uniform for the last week, but they weren't as strict, as we only had a few more days. I put on my usual royal blue polo shirt and a new black fashion skirt that I had bought from Jane Norman on Saturday. I straightened my hair and sprayed Charlie Black. I put my best hoodie on over the top, got washed, ate breakfast, and went to meet my friend, Megan a year 7 who lived opposite me. **

"**Hey Nutmeg," I greeted her**

"**Hi. You okay?" **

"**Yeah. C'mon lets run to the bus stop!" I started running but stopped when Megan didn't.**

"**Amber… are you okay?" she asked slowly**

"**Yeah… why?"**

"**You never run…especially not to the bus!" **

"**Umm…" I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was so eager to get to school. Gemma Laura and I made an agreement to keep it to ourselves. "Last week of school? Hehe…" just then the bus came and we did have to run. **

**At school I made my way over to where Gemma and Laura were sat with our other friends; Zoë, Gemma Y, Vickie, Izzy, Charlotte 1 and Charlotte 2. Gemma was wearing black jeans and her white London hoodie, and had mascara and dark eyeliner on. She was wearing Charlie Pink. **

"**Nice eyeliner!" I said to her**

"**Thanks"**

"**Don't you think she looks a bit emo?" Izzy asked me. **

"**I'M NOT EMO!!" Gemma screamed at us. **

"…**Alright…" I said. **

**Laura was wearing black trousers and her green Superdry hoodie (the one with the thumbholes! XD). She had mascara and light pink eye shadow on. She smelled of Charlie Purple. (:P) **

"Nice colours. Very contrasting" I said to her. 

"TQ!" she said. Then the bell went and we headed off to lessons. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

4 hours later the bell went for lunch, we raced out and got in the queue for the canteen. We only bought a carton of drink each and sat down, staring at the clock. Miss Terraj said they were due to arrive at 1:15pm, and they would appear in that afternoons assembly. It was now 1:10. 

I looked over and saw Megan looking at me. I waved at her, then looked at the clock. It was time!! I nudged Gemma and Laura and said bye to the others, then raced out the doors.

MEGAN POV 

Amber was behaving strangely. First she's really eager to get to school, which she NEVER is, then only buys a drink and stares at the clock, then races out the canteen with Laura and Gemma!

I wanted to see what was up with her. I poked Maddie, my friend and whispered to her what I was going to do. She nodded and followed me. 

We saw the 3 walking down the path that led to the bus park. They looked like they were sneaking.

When they got to the main bus park, they turned left and went into the Private Coach Park. The PCP, which was usually empty had a big black bus. They went up to it. Although when they got near it, they stopped and stared at it. And Laura looked like she was hyperventilating. Just then the door opened. They literally looked like they were about to faint. Then someone stepped out. I focused on them. Wait… is that who I think it is? Oh my freaking God. No.. it cant be… can it?!

**Mwehehehehe **

**sorry so short!! **

**Lol,**

**review!!! **

**AmberElisee **

**xx**


	3. Ducks and Ascors

A/N: There's something really weird going on, it keeps changing it into italics, or bold. But just ignore it if it does :P

AMBER POV

We walked down the path to the Private Bus Park, trying to act casual. When we got there we saw the big black bus.

"Do you think that's them?" Laura asked

"I think so." Gemma said

"OHMIGOD!" Laura said "I swear I just saw Kellan…"

She began hyperventilating. We calmed her down, but then the bus door opened. I felt like I was going to faint. Then Robert Pattinson leaned out.

"Are you okay?" he asked us. I tried to answer, but couldn't say anything. I think that's the first time I've been speechless…

Eventually it was Gemma who spoke. "Um… We're from Kings. We heard about you coming, and our Head appointed us as your tour guides…" (This was true, Miss Terraj decided we could be their tour guides. Which probably wasn't the wisest choice…:P )

"Ok. Why don't you come in?" he asked. I focused on breathing, and followed him up the steps. Inside Kellan and Jackson were on the Wii, playing Mario Kart. Laura and Gemma nearly fainted when they turned around and say hi to them.

"Okay," said Rpattz, gesturing to the 2 sofas. Gemma Laura and I sat on one, and Rob sat down on the other. Kellan and Jackson paused their game and came and sat down aswell.

After we introduced ourselves, Kellan asked us what Miss Terraj wanted them to do.

"I think she just wants you to say something about the school, maybe answer a few questions. Then after maybe sign a few autographs." I said.

"Ok." Jackson said. "So what shall we do now?"

"MARIOKART!" Kellan shouted.

"Ok…" Gemma said "But y'all should know I rock at that!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, we had beat the guys 8 times, and they had beat us 3 times. Kellan finally admitted victory to us.

We sat for another half an hour, getting to know them. Then we drifted off, Kellan and Laura sat on the beanbags talking, Gemma and Jackson sat opposite each other at the table, and me and Rob sat on the sofa. I asked him about him, his acting life, Twilight. I looked round and saw Laura and Kellan eating skittles. Uh oh. That cant be good. Laura goes lala when she has skittles. That's why her nickname Is Lala. I saw Gemma and Jackson talking. When I listened closely, I realised that they were talking in Spanish

"I didn't know Jackson spoke Spanish?" I asked Rob

"Oh yeah, he grew up in Spain." he told me (A/N: Not true, but I wanted to put it in :P )

"He calls me Pollo for some reason… it means chicken."

"oh yeah." I said "Gemma calls me Abeja, which means bee. I call her Gioiello, which is-"

"Italian for jewel. You speak Italian?" he asked me

"Buon pomeriggio." I said (Good afternoon)

"Ahh, come stai?" he asked me (how are you?)

"Sto benissimo, grazie." I said. (I'm fine thanks)

Laura, who had heard our conversation, now said "I wanna nickname!!"

"Ok.." Gemma said "What about Pato? It means duck…"

"YEAH!" Laura said

"How about Perro? That means dog." I said

"Bolos? Skittles." Gemma said.

"Nooo!!" Laura said. "I wanna be a dick!"

We all looked at her. Jackson was the first to break the silence.

"Um…? Laura?"

"NO! DUCK! I MEANT DUCK! I WANNA BE A DUCK!!" (A/N: This conversation actually happened :L )

"Ok then.." Kellan said. "Laura's a duck."

Meanwhile me and Gemma were still lmao-ing (:P)

"You're never gonna forget this are you?"

"hahahhaa…no…hahahahaaaa" we laughed

Half an hour late we took them around the school, then it was time for assembly.

The assembly went smoothly. Well as smoothly as it can go when 3 hot Twilight stars come into a small school and suddenly you get 500 girls screaming. But we sorted it out. When we got outside my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and it was Tara, my Austrailan Second Cousin Once Removed (LOVE YOU ASCOR! XD) I answered it

"Hey Tazzii!!"

"Amii! Guess what?" she sounded more hyper than usual…

"What?!"

"Our school is doing foreign exchange student programme to England, and IM COMNG TO YOUR SCHOOL!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Gemma POV

We walked down to the private coach park, trying to act normal, but how the hell could we?! When we got there, we saw the big black bus.

"Do you think that's them?" Laura asked.

"I think so." I answered.

"OHMIGOD!" Laura said. "I swear I just saw Kellan..."

She began hyperventilating so we tried to calmed her down. Then the bus door opened and Robert Pattinson leaned out.

"Are you okay?" he asked us. Amber opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't; I had never seen her speechless before...

"Um… We're from Kings. We heard about you coming, and our Head appointed us as your tour guides…" I said once no one said anything. He nodded.

"Ok. Why don't you come in?" he asked. We nodded and followed him up the stairs. Inside Kellan and Jackson were on the Wii, playing Mario Kart. Both Laura and I nearly fainted when they turned around to say hi. I sighed, as did Laura, and we stood there for a minute.

"Okay," said Rob, gesturing to the 2 sofas. Laura, Amber and I sat on one, Laura and me

staring at where Jackson and Kellan were still playing. Rob sat

on another. Kellan and Jackson paused their game and came and sat down next to Rpattz as well, Laura and I watching their every move.

After we introduced ourselves, Kellan asked what Miss Terraj had asked them to do.

"I think she just wants you to say something about the school, maybe answer a few questions. Then after maybe sign a few autographs." I said.

"Ok." Jackson said. "So what shall we do now?"

"MARIOKART !" Kellan shouted.

"Ok…" I said "But y'all should know I rock at that!" I warned smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, we had beat the guys 8 times, and they had beat us 3 times. Kellan finally admitted victory to us.

We sat for another half an hour, getting to know them. Then we drifted off into pairs, Kellan and Laura sat on the beanbags talking, Amber and Rob sat on the sofa and Jackson and I were sat opposite each other at the table. I looked around, Laura and Kellan were eating skittles, that couldn't be good. I didn't know about Kellan, but Laura goes absolutely mad when she has skittles. I sighed, I'm not calming her down.

"Dios mio…(my god)" I exclaimed.

"Umm, everything okay?" Jackson asked me and I looked back to him.

"Yeah, but Laura's eating skittles, that can't be good. She goes hyper on them..." I drifted off and he chuckled.

"So...you speak Spanish?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Si, you?" I asked, changing from Spanish to english.

"Si, I was brought up in Spain." He said and I nodded.

"Mis familiars viven en Espana." I explained and he nodded. We continued talking about our lives and his acting career, some in English but mainly in Spanish.

"I wanna nickname!!" Laura bursted out, and I wasn't sure why. (later I found out it was because Amber and Rob were talking in Italian about nicknames….odd)

"Ok..." I said. "What about Pato? It means duck..."

"YEAH!" Laura cried and I smiled.

"How about Perro? It means dog." Amber said but Laura shook her head.

"Bolos? Skittles." I said, seeing as she loved skittles.

"Nooo!" Laura shouted. "I wanna be a dick!"

We all just stared at her, she surely didn't mean to say that, did she?

Jackson was first to break the silence. "Um...? Laura?" He asked.

"NO! DUCK! I MEANT DUCK! I WANNA BE A DUCK!!"

"Ok then.." Kellan laughed. "Laura's a duck."

All the time, me and Amber were laughing so much.

"You're never gonna forget this are you?"

"Hahahhaa…no…hahahahaaaa" we laughed

Half an hour later we took them around the school, then it was time for assembly.

The assembly went kinda smoothly. Well, do you count 500 screaming girls as smooth?

We just about got out and Amber's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID then put it to her ear.

"Hey Tazzii!!" She said. After a short silence, she said. "What?!"

Then, after a bit more silence we heard a muffled "IM COMNG TO YOUR SCHOOL!!!!" from the other end.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N K, this chapter done! Laura's POV will be in the next chapter.

xx


	4. Lala And Kellan On Skittles

Bonj peeps, it be Lala (Laura). This chappy is my POV of the bus bit :D

Laura's POV

We walked to the private coach park, about to implode with excitement.

"Do you think that them?" I said, hoping to God that is was.

"I think so." Gemma answered. How the hell is she not hyperventilating yet?!?

"OHMIGOD!!" I squeaked. "I swear I just saw Kellan. . ."

Ok, don't hyperventilate. . . Stay calm. . Oh what the hell, I give up. I started giggling like a mad hamster on drugs. Amber and Gemma tried to calm me down. . .and failed.

Then Robert Pattinson leaned out of the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked us. Ambers mouth opened, then closed. Me and Gemma stared at each other in amazement, Amber speechless was something we have never seen before.

Gemma explained who we are, as Amber seemed in a trance. . .

"Okay, why don't you come in then?" he asked. Ambers eyes lit up and we followed him up the stairs.

We looked over to see Jackson and Kellan. . .I think I just died and went to heaven.

Rob let us sit down, me and Gemma walked to the sofa without taking our eyes off the guys. (a/n It rhymes!) (a/n from Amber - *rolls eyes* :P)

Kellan and Jackson paused their game on the Wii and sat down next to Rob.

We talked about school and what the guys had to do, then after a moment of silence as we stared at them, Jackson said "Okay, so what shall we do now?"

"MARIOKART!" Kellan yelled. I grinned at him, unable to look away.

"Okay. . ." Gemma said, "But y'all should know I rock at that!" She warned them.

An hour and 8 victories to us later, Kellan admitted we had won.

We sat for another half an hour getting to know them. Me and Kellan had made our way over to the bean bags.

I pulled out two packets of skittles. "Mwahaha" I grinned.

Kellan looked at me questionably.

"Me goes hyper on skittles," I explained "that's why some peeps call me Lala" I threw a packet of my precious skittles at him, so we could go hyper together.

"Did you know that birds are impostors?" I asked Kellan.

He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," I started "Bird like people to think they be the only chirpy animal around. . . but crickets are the true chirpers, birds are evil impostors." I declared.

Kellan laughed some more.

"I thinks me is going hyper to." He said in-between laughs.

"Yay!" I squeaked.

I looked around to see Gemma speaking in Spanish to Jackson.

"Why is the snail speaking Spanish?" I thought out loud. "Gemma's the snail by the way." I added noticing Kellan's confused face.

Then I heard Amber talking about her and Gemma's nicknames.

"I wanna nickname!" I screamed.

"Okay. . ." Gemma said. "What about Pato? It's duck in Spanish."

"YEAH!" I cried.

"What about Perro? It's dog." Amber said. I shook my head and glared at her.

"Bolos? Skittles." I glared at her too.

"Nooo! I wanna be a dick!" No wait. . . that's not right. Oh damn it.

"Um. . . Laura?" Jackson asked.

"NO! DUCK! I MEANT DUCK! I WANNA BE A DUCK!!" I screamed.

"Okay then. . ." Kellan laughed. "Laura's a duck."

Amber and Gemma were laughing insanely.

"Your never gonna forget that are you?" I moaned.

"NO!" They said while laughing.

Later on we took them to assembly, and laughed at all the jealous looks we were getting.

Then Amber phone rang.

"Hey Tazii!!" (Amber A/N- YOU SPELT TAZZII WRONG!!) She said. Followed by, "What?!"

Me and Gemma heard Tazii say "I'M COMING TO YOUR SCHOOL!"

__________________________________________________________________

Amber: KAII that's chapter 4!

Gemma's POV was written by her, aka Daddy's Lil Superstar

This was written by Lala

Aka LalaOnSkittles!

doesn't take a genuis to work out how she got her penname… :P

xx


	5. Tazzii Landing In Britain!

Tazzii/Tazii's POV (AN: You guys are fighting over my nickname rights... I feel loved.)

MWEHEHE!!! TEE HEE!!! I AM SO EXCITED!!! I'M GOING TO THE SCHOOL, KINGS, WITH GEMZZ, AMII AND LALAA!!!

When I signed up for the Foreign Exchange Program, I was shocked to find out that I was going to actually meet them. I hadn't actually seen them in person before; only photos.

Gemzz is my BriTwin; Twin for short. Amii is my ESCOR: English Second Cousin Once Removed. I'm not even sure how to remove a cousin. We decided that the trick was to wear a Jesus beard, kill your cousin than raise them from the dead. Lalaa is my random. We could never find a good name for each other so we came up with the most random one. (AN: For any readers, this explains so much. I'M HYPELICIOUSLY, HIGHCOLATY, RETARDEDLY SPAZZY!!!! ALONG WITH MY PSYCHOTIC PIGEONS!!! Sorry, that had to be said.)

Before I left my principal made me promise some things:

1. I will not disrupt the public peace.

2. I will not cause an international affair.

Then, she made me repeat it a dozen times before I left so I wouldn't forget. I'm not stupid... crazily hyper and easily high on chocolate, yes, but, I'm DUX for God's sake. Though, most people think it's a joke when I say it. (AN: My assistant principal actually made me write it out on a plane ride for a school trip once. Tee hee. She has funny hair. ;p)

I called Amii earlier to tell her the good news and was on the plane on my way to England. I would be studying at Kings for the next 10 months starting tomorrow. They always told me about how it was near this River Otter. I took me a while to understand there were otters there. Tee hee. I WANT TO SEE THE OTTERS!!! (AN: Bring back memories anyone?)

The plane just took off and I was browsing through the in-flight entertainment. OMVEG!!! THEY HAVE TWILIGHT ON!!! I'M SO WATCHING THAT!!! RPATZ IS SOOOOO DREAMY!!!! JR IS PRETTY HOT, TOO!!! I'll compliment Klutz when he grows some hair...

~3 Hours Later~

The Twilight movie had already finished and I was bored out of my generally-neglected brains. I plugged my iPod earphones in and began listening. OMVEG!!! IT'S IOMWIMY/I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift!!! THIS IS ME AND AMII'S SONG!!! WE WERE SIGNING IT ON MSN ALL NIGHT!!! THE BEGINNING INSTURMENTAL IS AWESOME!!!

~Crash~ Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do

It's our code name for the song. (AN:"IT'S OUT SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT, BUT, NOT THE OUR SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT, BUT, ANOTHER SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT THAT'S OUR SONG!!")

Oh no... Aeroplane food.... It always gives me food poisoning. I inspected the tray in front of me and picked up the airline peanuts.

"WARNING: Contains nuts." What? No peas?

"DIRECTIONS: Open packet. Eat nuts." Someone was paid big bucks (A/n from Amii: PUNDS! :P) to come up with this one...

Ugh... the guy behind me is snoring... I wonder if he would mind if I popped some nuts in his mouth... Damn. I promised. Uniting the Winnie the Pooh gang better be worth it...

Hmm... How do flight attendants always look so clean when they spend more than 12 hours cramped in this filth? ~Gasp~ Is there showers in here? MOVE OVER, PEEPS!!! I CAME UP WITH IT FIRST!!!

I guess I could stare outside. According to the monitor, we were beginning our descent to England.

OOH!!! LOOKIE!!! TEE HEE!!! A FLUFFY, SQUARE-SHAPED CLOUD!!! IT'S SO PRETTYFUL!!! I WONDER IF IT HAS AN ESCOR, TOO?! IT COULD BE A FLUFFY, TRIANGLE-SHAPED CLOUD!!!

Wait... if this cloud is closer to England, then, it would have an ASCOR. Wait, don't clouds constantly move until they build up enough moisture t create rainfall or do they play birdie-fly-bye and go all over the world? I'M SO CONFUSED!!! Tee hee. I was never good at History.

I spent the rest of the flight bartering over whether I should demand the location of the showers, who designed the packet for the nuts or if that cloud has an ASCOR/ESCOR or not. As it turns out, I didn't have time to decide because I already arrived at the airport.

I grabbed my luggage from the baggage claim and made my way over to the pick-up area. I hoped someone was here because I didn't really know how to work an English taxi. Was it like our taxi with a cooler accent? I would also have to ask if it sounded cooler swearing in a British accent... My friends made that my no.1 priority on my "list". Even before awesome souvenirs, though, I'm not sure how I'm going to get Daniel Radcliffe, an otter and Rpattz. ~Sigh~ FINE!!! I WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED THE RPATZ SOUVENIR!!! (AN: My cousin's souvenir list: a tank top, an Australian flag, a bottle of water, [Seriously, don't ask.] a didgeridoo, a boomerang that actually comes back, a dollar coin and a koala.)

I peered over the crowd of people who were picking up their family and friends and spotted 3 signs that could only belong to 3 people:

"TWIN!!!" Gemzz.

"ASCOR!!!" Amii.

"RANDOM!!!" Lalaa.

"TAZZII!!!" they yelled, rushing over to envelope me in a huge, Twilight-style, bear hug.

"GUYS... CAN'T... BREATHE!!!" I choked out. They stepped back and we all giggled. Well, they giggled and I collapsed.

"I MISSED MY FOUR SUCKSATEERS!!!" I cried, choking all of them in their own bear hug.

"Tazzii... breathing... sort of need it..." they managed. We were all ROFLMAOWTASDMFing in a fit of giggles. STUFF THE PROMISE!!! I'LL JUST SAY YOU CAN'T HOLD BACK DESTINY AND FATE SAYS IT'S TIME TO SCARE AN AIRPORT FULL OF PEOPLE!!!

"MWEHEHE!!! ARE WE HAVING A TOTAL TWILIGHT MOMENT OR WHAT?!" I evil-giggled my signature laugh. The airport suddenly lapsed in to an awkward silence while I was the only one laughing. It wasn't too unusual... My school was used to me enough already. They had to if they wanted to keep me... Unusual outburst, tripping over air, etc.

"Girls, what was that?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

"Who's that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Speaking of Twilight, we have a surprise for you." Amii grinned.

(AN: If I didn't already know the surprise, I would be having a Bella moment and choking Amii to spit it out already. YOU STILL ROCK, ESCOR!!! NOW, GET TO THE POINT!!!)

A/n (Amii) Yay! Luvoos Tazzii ^_^

xx


	6. I Dont Know Her,,,

**Tazzii/Tazzii's POV **(And yes Tazzii i am gunna edit it and change every "Tazzii" to "Tazzii" XD)

"Tazzii, we would like to introduce you to..." Amii said, stepping side really slowly.

"ok.... JUST GET TO THE POINT ALEADY!!!" I sighed in frustration. Screw the good behaviour policy.

"KELLAN LUTZ!!!" Lala introduced, bouncing up and down. ~Gasp~

"JACKSON RATHBONE!!!" Gemzz cheered. (i think this is the quietest ive ever seen her/heard her) ~Double Gasp~

"ROBERT PATTINSON!!!" Amii grinned. ~Gasp~ I mean... ~Gasp~ **(AN: Here's how you stupidly conduct this '~gasp~'. First, say gasp. Then, realise you're actually supposed to gasp instead of saying it, then, gasp. Inside joke, but, extremely funny at the time.)**

"Guys this is Tara or Tazzii as we call her – THATS ONE GODDAMN Z!" Gemzz screamed the last part at Amii

"NOOO.." Amii screamed back "ITS TWO GOD D*** Z'S!!!!!" Okay... that was weird... she cut out the 'damn'... is it even swearing?! **(A/N Random inside joke... :P) **

"Omveg... OMveg... OMVeg... OMVEg... OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!!" I squealed, repeatedly, obviously.

"Is that normal for her?" Robert looked worriedly at Amii. OMVEG!!! ROBERT PATTINSON IS CONCERNED FOR MY SANITY!!! TOO LATE, YOU LOSE!!!

"With Tazzii? OF COURSE!!! She just most likely ate too much chocolate in the airport and is going really hyper now. She's also been cooped up in the plane for too long and probably needs some way to release her highness. She also possibly feels rebel for breaking her Australian's school rules especially for her about "keeping the public peace and not disrupting their ears" and "staying away from all things sugary"." Amii said, like it was the most casual thing in the world... which in my case it was. However, the boy's eyes widened. OMVEG!!! I MADE THREE TWILIGHT VAMPIRE BOYS WIDEN THEIR EYES!!!

"OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!!" I continued to shriek while nodding in a jerky movement. Hmm... How long have I been jumping like Alice for? Uh oh. Jumping... while walking... not good.

~BANG~

My British friends and the Twilight star's (I CANT GET OVER SAYING THAT!) heads all turned in the direction I was when they last heard me squeal. However, I was now on the floor in a huddled mess.

"God, Tazzii. You weren't kidding about the uncoordinated thing, were you?" Gemzz sighed.

"Of course not. Why would I joke about something like that?" I frowned.

"Hey, thats the first thing ive heard you say since 'OMVEG!!'..." Jackson joked. The others laughed along while I pouted.

"Not funny. I wasn't scheduled for public displays of humiliation, uncoordination and bad luck until I was outside the airport. It also disrupted my 'OMVEG' rant. " I pouted.

"Umm..." Kellan trailed off.

"What?" Lala asked. Kellan then burst out in to booming laughter. OMVEG!!! KELLAN LAUGHS LIKE EMMETT!!! IT'S PROBABLY AT MY EXPENCE!!! I'M ON A ROLL AND I'VE ONLY BEEN GROUNDED IN ENGLAND FOR 5 MINUTES!!!

"Tazzii... fell... over... sign... floor..." he managed. We turned to face my object of obstruction. Jackson and Robert joined in Kellan's hysterical fits of laughter.

"Are we missing something?" Lala frowned, completely confused.

"Tara fell over the 'CAUTION: WET FLOOR SLIPERRY WHEN WET' sign, not the floor." Robert managed after chuckles. We all turned to look at the yellow sign lying on the floor and joined in the laughter.

"Why does the sign say, "WET WHEN WET" instead of "SLIPPERY WHEN WET" like normal? Is it a British thing?" I asked.

"No, that's weird, but, I guess it's weirder since the sign is on a carpet right now. What's your excuse for slipping now, Tazzii?" Gemzz grinned.

"I was on a carpet. I did not know that carpet requirements also meant you had to watch out for "CAUTION: SLIPPERY WHEN WET" signs." I nodded. **(AN: This actually happened with my friend. This confirms that 1. People should not leave random signs on carpets. 2. We all can tell it's wet when it's wet.)**

"Anyway," Amii continued after she had stopped laughing at me. "Shes from Australia. Shes Gemzz twin, Laura's Random and my ASCOR!!"

"YAY! ESCOR/ASCOR...LICIOUSICITY!!" the boys were staring at us giving us weird looks so i explained. "ESCOR= English Second Cousin Once Removed. ASCOR= Australian version. OMVEG! I MET A CLOUD ON THE WAY HERE AND I THINK IT HAD AN ASCOR!!" They were staring at us weirdly still. Oh well.

"Wow! Anyway.. Ladies, would you mind if we head over to Terminal 2, Gate 24 and wait a little longer? We have friend who felt like visiting and accompanying us for your school visit. I think you would like them." Jackson winked. OMVEG!!! ANOTHER TWILIGHT STAR?!

"HELL YEAH!!!' I cheered. Everyone turned to stare. Oops. Guess I said that aloud. Gemzz, Amii, Lala and I then proceeded to play the 'Guess Who?' game.

"KRISTEN STEWART?!" I asked.

"ASHLEY GREENE?!" Gemzz asked.

"NIKKI REED?!" Lala asked.

"ELIZABETH REASER?!" Amii asked.

"PETER FACINELLI?!"

"CAM GIGANDET?! No wait he sucks." Amii said

"EDI GATHEGI?!"

"RACHELLE LEFEVRE?!"

"BILLY BURKE?!"

"GIL BIRMINGHAM?!"

"MICHAEL WELCH?!"

"ANNA KENDRICK?!"

"JUSTIN CHON?!"

"CHRISTIAN SERRATOS?!"

"GREGORY TYREE BOYCE?!"

"WOW!!! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY HUGE TWILIGHT FANS!!! Are you just going to keep naming stars until they arrive?" Emmett interrupted, chuckling.

"ABSOPOSITIVELY!!!" we giggled.

"They're here." Robert said. We peered over the crowd of passengers to see a lone, dark figure walking with a baseball cap and black sunglasses on. He was coming towards us.

"Is that guy going to stalk us or what?" Amii whispered. When everyone passed, he was just standing there staring at us. We began walking towards the parking lot where there apparently was a tour bus waiting for us. However, creepy dude began following us.

"God, I was just kidding." Amii sighed. We made it to the huge tour bus and climbed inside, but, Kellan held the door open for creepy dude.

"Umm... Kellan? I don't know much about stalkers, but, I don't remember holding doors open for them to let them inside our tour bus." Lala said.

"Ladies, you do know that we would've been swarmed by paparazzi if we weren't wearing disguises, right?" Jackson asked, as the boys proceeded to remove their own sunglasses and hats.

"They were disguises?" I asked, cocking my head to the side; a habit I picked up.

"Yes, we don't really need them in England and we didn't want to cause a nuisance so we disguised ourselves." Robert answered.

"They're pretty lame disguises." Gemzz scoffed. They boys chuckled in response.

"Wait, since, they were your disguise, creepy, stalker dude is in disguise as well?" I asked.

"Yes, creepy, stalker dude was in disguise." a completely new voice said. We turned around to see...

**(AN: I totally should've left it here, but, I'm nice.)**

"OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!! OMVEG!!!" I re-squealed.

"Here we go again..." Amii sighed.

"YOU'RE TAYLOR LAUTNER!!!" I yelled.

"Yes, I am the now deaf Taylor Lautner." Taylor grinned.

"Oops. My bad..." I grinned in response.

"I WANT TO GO PLAY PANDEMIC!!!" Gemzz screamed, randomly.

"What's that?" Jackson asked.

"It's a game where you're a deadly virus and your goal is to wipe out the entire human population." Gemzz smiled.

"I want to join. Could you teach me how to play?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Gemzz answered, walking off towards the laptop.

"Want to play some Mario Kart?" Kellan asked Lala.

"NUH!!!" she cheered, heading towards the Wii with Kellan. **(AN: NUH= 'No duh'!)**

"I feel like baking cookies. Want to join, Robert?" Amii asked.

"OK..." Robert said, slightly creeped out by her randomness, but, more accommodated to it.

"Sorry, I guess you're stuck with me." I smiled up at Taylor. GOD!!! HE WAS HUGE!!!

"Sorry, I guess you have to look up to talk with me." Taylor responded.

"Touché." I giggled.

"I'm sort of stiff from the flight anyways. I think it will be good for me to hang out with the hyper one. I'm not so sure about the other guys though." Taylor chuckled.

"Hmm... I guess I need to unpack, but, I'm just too lazy right now. I could bring out my iPod dock... iPod... music... I need to practice violin and piano... dang teachers making me bring my violin and music..." I muttered.

"You're mumbling to yourself." Taylor laughed. "Wait, you play violin and piano?"

"YEPSKIES!!! SIXTH GRADE FOR BOTH!!!" I grinned. "Music... songs..." Something clicked in my head; an idea. I don't usually get useful ones much so I better treasure this one.

"Tara?" You were mumbling again then suddenly went really quiet. Are you OK?" Taylor asked.

"GUYS!!! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE!!!! I FOUND SOMETHING TO DO!!!" I shouted.

"What are you planning?" Taylor asked.

"I am going to subject all of us to the worst possible kind of torture." I chuckled, evilly. "MWEHEHE!!!" Taylor actually looked scared... for my sanity.

"WE ARE DOING KAREOKE!!!"

**A/n (from Amber) Any way that was Taz****Z****ii's amazing chapter! Now we have one guy each! Yay!^_^ Lol its fun shouting "KELLAN" at Lala and watching her run around madly going "WHAT? WHERE?!" **

**Ill try update soon**

**And ill update Just A Waitress soon ^_^**

**x x **


	7. Kareoke & Road Trips!

**A/n, Aha, yes Llaura, i know you're are confused 'cause on the last chapter i put "****Tazzii/Tazzii's POV ****(And yes Tazzii i am gunna edit it and change every "Tazzii" to "Tazzii")", that's because i used Word Replacer, which changes EVERY Tazii to Tazzii... But i didn't realise it had done the top ones as well XD **

Amii POV

"WE ARE DOING KAREOKE!!!" Tazzii screamed

Oh no. "Noooooo. Absolutely no way on earth." I said "i do NOT do singing. At all."

10 minutes later i was sat "backstage", listening to Tazzii tell us the rules of karaoke.

"Okay, so we're gunna do this in pairs. So choose a pair!" We all turned to "our" guys.

"Awwww that's not fair!" Llaura **(A/n- Yes. Her name is now spelt Llaura. Mine is now Amb3er. :P )** said. "Gemma and Jackson – she can sing and he's in a _-cough-_stupid_-cough- _band!"

"Come on Llaura ive got the perfect song!" Kellan appeared, grabbed Llaura and ran off. Gemma and Jackson were talking quietly together, so i turned to Rob.

"Hmmm..." He said "What's your favourite song?"

This could take a while. "I've got alot of favourite songs..." I replied

"Well... What's your favourite TV show?"

"Friends or Scrubs."

"Wow, I love Friends!"

"Hey then, what about the theme song - I'll Be There for You by The Rembrandts?"

"Okay!" We started practising. Even though i suck. But still.

20 minutes later we were called up to the "stage". Whilst one pair was performing the other 3 pairs would be the judges. Each pair would give a score out of 10 at the end, so 30 was the highest a pair could get altogether.

First up was Gemma and Jackson. They sung "You've Got a Friend" by James Taylor

(**Guys** _Gurliess _**Both**)

Jackson started singing.

"**When you're down and troubled  
and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights**"

Hmm... Jackson was... okay... he had kind of a southern drawl to his... kinda... beautiful-ish voice. Don't tell Gemzz i said that. He's still not as good as Rob though. (: Then Gemma started singing. She is really good – no matter what we tell her. **(SORRY GEMZZ! :P )**

"_You just call out my name,  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running,  
to see you again,  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
all you got to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
You've got a friend."_

They harmonised together for the rest of the song, and bowed when we applauded them when they finished.

Then we gave the scores: Rob and i gave them 9 between us, Kellan and Llaura gave 8 and Tazzii and Taylor gave 8 and a half."

"Okay, so that's..." Kellan started, then stopped and thought for a while. I internally rolled my eyes. "Uh... 25 and a half! Wow!" Kellan said "Mmkay, our turn now!" he grabbed Llaura and pulled her up to the 'stage'. "We're going to be singing Get Sexy by the Sugababes" We all stared at him. "What??? I like that song! And it's really good for me, don'tcha think?!" He grabbed the "microphone" (a hairbrush) and got ready.

"I wonder how well the bin can sing?" I whispered to Gemma. She started laughing. Llaura heard my comment and ran over and started hitting us. **(Inside Joke ;P Sorry Llala! I love youu really! :L )**

Llaura started singing first; she was quite quiet at first, but once she got into the fun of it she was good.

"_When I'm walking down the street they say, hey sexy  
When I'm dancing in the club they say, hey sexy  
When I'm driving in my car, or I'm standing at the bar  
it don't matter where I are, they say hey sexy," _In the background Kellan started dancing. Not well...__

"Silly boys, they loving me so much  
Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch  
Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk  
Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk," The both started singing;

"**Cos I'm too sexy in this club  
too sexy in this club,  
so sexy it hurts  
if you feel sexy in this club  
Then go ahead and toast it up,  
Take it down, let's get sexy right now!  
Get sexy right now..**"

Then Kellan took the mike by himself. Uh oh...

"**When I'm shopping with my girls they say hey sexy,  
In a two piece at the beach they say hey sexy,  
****Wanna put me on they arms, so they maximise the charms, cause I'm shinin' like a star, yeah I'm so sexy.  
****  
Silly boys, they loving me so much**" At this point Kellan started strutting forwards and running his hand up his body, ending in flicking his hair. _**(Aerobics memories guys??? XL )**_**  
"Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch**" He carried on strutting forwards and backwards and shaking his finger at us, as if saying "No". _**(Say "No" to your man!!)**_**  
"Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk,  
Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk**" He carried on strutting, and pointed his hand out in front, palm up, and curling his index finger up, so it looks as though he was saying "Come here" with his hand. **(!! XL XL XL)**

They carried on like this, ending with a score of 23 and a half. Next up was me and Rob.. uh oh... I suck at singing... but at least we're singing an awesome song!

Rob started.

"**So no one told you life was gunna be this way,  
your jobs a joke you're broke, your love life's DOA,  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year**

**I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..."**

Gah. He was too good. And amazing. And hot. And totally wonderful. I could go on a while...

"_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..."

**"I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...****"**

We finished the song, and got a score of 24.

Then Tara and Taylor went up on the stage. They were singing Umbrella by Rihanna.

"**No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Tazzii where you at?**"

"_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because:"_

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'mma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella"  
**_"You can stand under my umbrella"_**  
****"(Ella ella eh eh eh)"****  
**_"Under my umbrella_"**  
****"(Ella ella eh eh eh)"****  
**_"Under my umbrella_"**  
****"(Ella ella eh eh eh)****  
**_"Under my umbrella"_**  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

They had a pop-up umbrella that Tazzii kept popping up and nearly hitting Taylor. They got a score of 23 and a half.

"Okay, so the winner is..." Kellan said, "Jackson and Gemma. Meh. They are the best singers here. But not the best ENTERTAINERS!" He jumped up and ran off singing "Get Sexy". Help me.

10 minutes later, he came running back in, saying "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TOMORROW! ROAD TRIP!"

"Uhh...to where?" Rob asked.

"I don't know, i just come up with the plans, you put the logic to them..."

"Okay then..." Jackson said

"OMG! SAZZLE!" I shouted

"...huh?" The guys stared at us.

"OOOH!" Llaura and Gemzz started bouncing up and down. Tazzii just started bouncing for the fun of it.

"We could go to Manchester and meet Sazzle!" I said.

"OKAY! WOOOOO, ROAD TRIP!"

"...Riiiight...." Gemma said.

**Yayssss, finally updated! Probably not very good.. Gemma was rushing me... :P **

**Amb3eeeerr**

**xx**


End file.
